The Battle rages on
by Argos
Summary: All hell has broken loose as Malachi realized his destiny. An injured Ella, Leon and Thelma flee to the grove of trees outside Medenham as the fire consumes the school. What happens next? Read and find out Continuation of Season 2 R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A new day dawns as a hellish day came to an end. What awaits the last hope of the world the day after all hell broke loose and the messiah of the Nephilim took the first step in realizing his destiny? Ella Dee, Leon Taylor and Thelma Bates escaped the rise of Hell in Medenham only to come to the realization that they much like the rest of the world will be damned unless Malachi is stopped before he corrupts more souls for his army of succubae and incubi. Caught in the morning twilight Ella begins to recover and rebuild her strength from her battle wound while an eager Leon keeps a watchful eye over her as if his presence around her kept the forces of hell at bay.

"I am Ella Dee the last of the anointed ones and I am bound by destiny to thwart the efforts of the Fallen Angels in bringing about the End of Days. This is how I have lived my life for the past five hundred years. I will never know peace until I have fulfilled my destiny."

"But you –"Leon began but dropped it as suddenly as he brought it up.

"Failed, yes I know." Ella finished. "It is true I failed in my mission to prevent the End of Days however, as long as there is life in this body of mine I shall send Malachi back to the depths of hell from which he crawled out of with a ribbon wrapped around his pretty little neck."

"Is that what your heart desires?" Leon asked gazing into Ella's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"It matters not what my heart desires. This is who I am. I am the last of the anointed ones, the only one capable of putting an end to all of this." Ella returned making a due effort in avoiding Leon's gaze.

"Is this how you will always be? Putting your work before the desires of your heart? Leon probed hoping to convince Ella to choose her own path and not follow one that has been outlined for her.

"From this point onward I admit I do not know much however, my heart desires your well being and as far as I am concerned by putting an end to Malachi I am securing your life." Ella retorted making eye contact with Leon and attempted to give him a hopeful look.

"Then you know what your next step is then?" Leon asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue but, my dear Leon do not fret for we have the means to dispose of Malachi." Ella said motioning towards a large and heavy looking pewter tome sitting on a tree stump.

"The Book of Orokiah" Leon said following Ella's gaze onto the book that Thelma had snagged while they were fleeing the burning school into the local grove of trees.

"Where is Thelma?" Ella asked making a motion for Leon to bring her the book. Despite being an anointed one Ella was still recovering from her most recent failure at killing Malachi.

Leon carried the book to Ella and laid it in front of her. "She's out observing the town and what's left of the school. I doubt things will be the same now that Malachi is in power."

Ella began flipping frantically through the pages of the Tome of Orokiah when Thelma returned to camp still dressed as an angel. "Well I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but, it seems that the entire town has gone all Malachi crazed, I swear they're just one day away from adding Malachiday to the work week. What's wrong with her?" Thelma asked Leon noticing that Ella had gone chalk pale (as if it were possible for her to get any paler.)

Leon now noticing the fear that was evident in Ella's eyes asked her what the matter was, Ella was speechless with horror.

"Well what's wrong with you now? You slay demons, you passed through the Realm of the Dead, hell you've seen Hell raised above ground so what on earth is capable of scaring the piss out of you..." Thelma said as she walked behind Ella peeking at the book of Orokiah and then she finally understood why Ella was horrified, the book was blank.

"Blank? What do you mean blank?" Leon asked sounding more confused than when he first saw Thelma as a ghost.

"Blank as in there is nothing there, nada, nothing, no words, no runic symbols, not even a vowel present that sort of blank." Thelma retorted going off on a tangent on what it means to be blank that Leon easily tuned out as he sat down next to Ella who was still flipping through the blank pages in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. The book is blank. A book just doesn't decide one day to erase itself does it?" Ella asked looking at Leon. Ella genuinely had the look of fear in her deep brown eyes; it was evident that she was completely in the dark on this matter.

Leon unable to respond to her rhetorical question just looked at her dumbly.

"Maybe it went blank when Malachi converted you into one of succubae? I mean the book of Orokiah was meant as a guide for the anointed ones right? Maybe when you changed sides it decided that you weren't worthy or something and erased itself?" Leon said sounding unsure even of his own feeble attempt at consoling Ella.

"That can't be it." Thelma chimed in. "Remember you used the book to figure out how to kill Ella and that was well after she became a succubae." Leon shot Thelma a look that could have killed her dead (had she not been dead already) for even bringing up the brief moment when he was turned into one of Malachi's underlings.

"It's blank because this has never happened before." Ella finally muttered.

"Come again?" Thelma asked very confused.

"As an anointed one I was meant to prevent the End of Days from occurring, since the book of Orokiah was meant as a guide to assist the anointed ones in preventing the End of Days it only makes sense that it would go blank when the End of Days occurred. No one knows what happens once the End of Days has been brought forth hence why the book of Orokiah is now useless to us." Ella said summing up all her fears into one thought and cast the very large paper weight aside. "Thelma where did you put the bag of trinkets you took from my room as we made our escape?"

"Over there sitting next to that boulder." Thelma said pointed to a shabby brown pack resting up against an assortment of different sized rocks.

Ella stumbled to her feet, still weakened from her wound, and made her way to the pack resting all of her hopes on what lies within.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella trembled as she emptied the contents of the shabby pack onto the ground still wet with morning dew. Among the contents that were strewn about on the ground there was the phial of ruby red liquid that allowed normal people to gaze into the spirit world, the two wooden poles of Ella's staff, some of Ella's clothing and then finally wrapped in a silk handkerchief was a large amber stone hanging from a gold chain. Ella lifted up her prize and showed her friends flashing a triumphant smile as if she just won a marathon with one leg. "This my friends is what we need to defeat Malachi and restore order to the world; the stone of Belial."

"Lord Malachi I have some news regarding Ella Dee." Alex said as she entered Malachi's room flashing a displeasing smile at Jo as she got out of bed and began to dress. "Well?" came a response from somewhere in a cocoon of red sheets. "Out with it. What of dear friend?"

"Well if you're going to take that tone with me maybe I won't share this most pleasant news with you." Alex said as she took a seat on the bed next to Malachi whose bare torso was now visible and laid a hand on his smooth shoulder. Malachi said grinning at her "Aw come on I was only playing with you Alex, you know you're my number one." He of course said this in his seductive tone of voice that allowed him to get away with anything with women. It was with this tone of voice that he managed to fool Ella some odd weeks ago.

"Well in that case then take a look at what I have here." Alex said handing Malachi what seemed at first an ordinary kitchen knife. "It seems that our friend isn't as clever as she leads on to be, while we have this in our possession there is no way she can stop us." Alex finished leaning in to touch Malachi's warm inviting lips with her own.

"You brought me the blade of Orokiah, the sacred dagger that is their only tool to stop our End of Days. Finally I can relax." Malachi said putting his arms behind his head as he lay down on his back gazing up at the ceiling and forgetting about the whole End of Days thing and focused on more important matters, such as when he would be able to go to a beach. "How about we go to Hawaii, just the two of us and leave the rest of the wankers here." Malachi said tilting his head towards Alex. "Maybe we can when we're done here. When we're done the world will bow down before you Malachi. You've already taken this entire town. What is your next move?"

Malachi unwillingly dragged back to reality from his fantasies of women in bikinis running around on the warm sand, getting a nice golden tan and even thoughts of making love in an ocean cove was forced to contemplate his next move. "Well since we have this little trinket in our possession it is only a matter of time before Ms. Dee comes to retrieve it. So our next move should be if anyone sees Ella Dee, Leon Taylor or any sign of that annoying little dyke of a ghost is to kill them on sight no matter what the cost."

Alex flashed Malachi an approving and devilish grin and ordered one of the succubae guarding his door to inform the rest of Malachi's plan.

"What do you mean you forgot the knife!?" Ella bellowed at Thelma furiously. "Without that knife there is no chance of defeating Malachi!"

"I know that! And in my defense grabbing that knife wasn't exactly on the top of my list of priorities as we were fleeing the school that was being dragged into the bowels of hell." Thelma replied.

"Ella calm down. Don't blame it on Thelma; we tried to grab what we could as we fled." It's all of our faults equally if anyone's." Leon said feeling sorry for Thelma; after all if it were up to him he wouldn't have even remembered to bring the now useless book of Orokiah.

"Can't you just forge a new one?" Thelma asked as Ella sank back to the ground putting the stone of Belial around her neck, after all they can't afford to lose the stone as well.

"No. The ritual to do so is in the book of Orokiah and as you now know it is useless to us." Ella said immediately being lost in her thoughts.

"Well aren't you the least bit curious to how the town looks now that Malachi is in power?" Thelma asked trying to attract Ella's attention, failing to do so Leon asked Thelma how the town was.

"Well aside from everyone looking really nasty and all zombie-like the school is surrounded in flames and the gates are heavily guarded by incubi and succubae. As for the town itself let's just say that there is no town. The road goes down past the Medenham witch museum and then it ends."

"Ends?" Leon inquired.

"Well ends in the sense that a great wall of fire prevents anyone from venturing past it and into the actual town, there's no telling what is happening down there. Furthermore it gets weirder than that. Aside from us there is nothing else living or dead in this bloody forest. Not even a single gnat, there is nothing."

"This will be the battlefield for the second battle." Ella said finally emerging from her thoughts.

"Second battle? You mean this has happened before?" Leon asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes, the second battle. The first was when Azazeal and his followers were banished from Heaven. I believe the purpose of the End of Days is to provide a battlefield somewhere in between Heaven, Hell and Earth. A place where time does not flow and there is nothing except the warriors of both light and dark." Ella said as she retrieved telekinetically a bottle of ointment from the pack's contents strewn about the floor that she had overlooked earlier.

"So where does that leave us?" Thelma asked bitterly as Ella began to apply the ointment on her battle wound.

"It leaves us screwed in the middle." Leon muttered bitterly. "We haven't the book, we haven't the knife and what's worse is that we're trapped in this sort of limbo so we'll just starve to death if Malachi's forces don't find us first."

"On the contrary Leon we aren't screwed, at least I don't think we are just yet. It is true we don't have the book for answers or the knife in our possession, but we do have friends that walk among us. Did either of you find it odd that Malachi never tried to turn David Tyrel into one of his incubi? Surely a man like David would have been the first one Malachi would have tried to convert. If he were under Malachi's control the school would have fallen much quicker however, he was sent away." Ella said with that familiar crooked smile on her face.

"He was sent away." Leon repeated before it clicked in his head. "He was sent away because he was seen as a potential threat, easier to get rid of him than to risk keeping him around."

"Does that mean somehow David is immune to Malachi's or something?" Thelma asked.

"It does indeed mean something." Ella said slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Should we focus on finding David then?" Leon asked Ella as she changed her clothes behind a tree discarding her blood soaked top and corset in to a pile on the ground.

"No. I'm not going to worry about him for the time being. If he is in this production I am certain he will reveal himself to us all in due time." Ella replied emerging from the tree dressed in tight black leather slacks and a crimson halter top with little more than leather strings holding the piece of cloth over her breasts.

"You're going to fight the forces of evil dressed like that?" Leon asked skeptically. Ella looked more like a gothic hooker than an anointed one in the clothes that Thelma had selected for her.

"Well you and Thelma didn't exactly give me a wide variety of choices when you picked out my clothes. Actually, I'm rather quite comfortable as I am." Ella smirked as Leon returned her smirk with one of his boyish grins.

"Now now children since Ella is dressed more...appropriately" Thelma added with a grin "what's our first step in zapping that little bastard back to hell?"

"Well we already tried going back to when he was a weak little child and that ended miserably." Ella said her hand instinctively moving to the spot on her chest where she was pierced with the very blade that was meant to pierce Malachi. "Now that preparations for the second battle are well underway it is only a matter of time before all the pieces arrive in this little game of chess that Malachi has set up for us. With that being said we should return to the place where all of this began."

"Cassie's bedroom?" Thelma commented sarcastically.

"No silly, the church." Ella said as she smiled and began walking towards Medenham church. Thelma and Leon followed suite grabbing the items left behind by Ella.

As Ella, Thelma and Leon made their way down to the church the messiah of the Nephilim was laying on the hill overlooking the rugby pitch basking in the midday sunshine. Unbeknownst to his legion of followers Malachi secretly envied them. After all he was just a mere six month old infant thrust into adulthood over night. He never had the memories that they possessed and took for granted before he "liberated" them. Malachi never had a mother and a father. His whole life he was in Azazeal's chapel and lectured on how important his destiny was to bring about the End of Days. Frankly speaking Malachi could not care less about destiny or the End of Days. To him it was just one more thing he had to do before he was able to go to Hawaii. However, he knew as long as Ella was alive it would be a good long time before he was able to go there. Malachi was just about ready to nod off into his dream world where he was relaxing on a tropical beach gazing at the women running to and fro when a familiar cold, yet loving voice called his name. At first he dismissed what he heard as his imagination, but there it was again louder. Malachi would have ignored the second call had a figure not stood directly above him blocking his sunlight. "You're in my sun." Malachi said in a flat tone, not even bothering to open his eyes to see the individual who dared to provoke his anger.

"Come now is that any way to greet your father?" the man said. Malachi opened his eyes at once saw a very tall and handsome man staring down at him with familiar dark hair that mimicked his own except his father slicked it back. "So it is you." Malachi said trying to feign interest in the fact that his father had emerged from Hell to see him. "Was Hell too dull for your taste?" Malachi said. Azazeal chuckled. "Well I did want a front row seat to see you in your finest hour." "Why are you here? What happened to 'higher powers forbid me to see you until your destiny has been realized' or was that just an excuse to leave because you didn't have faith in me."

"It is true that I was unable to assist you for some time until you brought about the End of Days, but now that the day of the second battle is come both sides have summoned their warriors to take part in the battle. I have returned to aid you in this battle my son for this is the battle that decides the fate of the world." Azazeal said trying to stir some excitement for battle in Malachi, but it was to no avail.

"When was the last time you went to the beach?" Malachi asked returning his gaze to the clear blue sky as his father sat down beside him. Azazeal laughed at how carefree his son was acting. "You know you should take this a bit more seriously, Ella is no doubt out there plotting to kill you, she could stroll up here any minute now and make an attempt at your life." "If only that were so." Malachi said flatly. "I have disposed of the blade of Orokiah. She could stroll up through the gates walk right up to my face and be powerless against me. Besides I've done my part in this whole End of Days thing why can't I just leave the rest up to these so called 'higher powers?'" Azazeal sighed because Malachi clearly did not understand anything at all. Despite his successful completion of bringing about the End of Days the child clearly did not understand his destiny nor did he understand the importance of his role. It was moments like these that his true age was evident, despite his outward appearance of eighteen Malachi had moments where he had the mentality of an eight year old, only doing what makes him happy.

"The higher powers do care about you Malachi whether you want to believe it or not." Azazeal said rising to his feet. "I have yet to see that. So far all the help I've gotten was being constantly reminded of my destiny and how important I am. Yet strangely enough I don't even understand my own destiny." Malachi spoke sitting up staring his father directly in the eye. "Walk with me my son I shall explain it to you. You are long over due for an explanation." Azazeal said softly.

Father and son walked the grounds of Medenham Hall in silence until it was finally broken by Malachi. "So explain to me the meaning of the End of Days." They entered the office of the late Father Harriet, books still lined the shelves of the bookcases and the candles composed of St. John's wart still lined the walls and the infamous desk in which the father and a student had a private confession. "I heard Father Harriet hung himself not soon after I left." Azazeal said seating himself in the big comfortable chair behind the desk. "Yes it truly was a pity; he knew the students quite well and always had their interests in mind." Malachi said smirking as he sat opposite his father placing his feet upon the mahogany table. "Now father enlighten me. Inform me of which you claim I am ignorant of." Malachi said in a serious tone of voice. Azazeal nodded and began. "The End of Days is exactly what it sounds like. It is the End of All Days. It was designed to be the final battlefield for control of Heaven, Earth and Hell, but it is located in neither of those realms. The End of Days is a type of limbo in which the battle will take part in and who ever is the victor decides what to do from that point on. It was prophesized long ago that I would offer up my son so that he could be the bringer of the End of Days. It has been five hundred long years since then. The Champions of Light are the anointed ones. It is their sworn duty to make sure that we fail. Ella Dee has succeeded in doing so for the past five hundred years. Quite frankly she has made my life a living hell." "And this related to me how?" Malachi interjected obviously bored. "This relates to you because it is your destiny to not only bring about the End of Days, but to take part in the final battle. This is the point where your destiny and Ella's destiny collide. This is the path that both your destinies have led to. You must kill her in order for us to succeed."

It just hit midday as Ella, Leon and Thelma entered the Medenham church.

"Why are we here again?" Thelma asked.

"Malachi gets his power from people by giving them what they desire the most deep in their heart. My plan is to give Malachi what he desires most then perhaps we can retrieve the blade of Orokiah while he is distracted and unfocused." Ella said approaching the altar.

"What does he desire the most Ella? It's not like Thelma can pop into his dreams like she did with us. I doubt Malachi would even let her near him to try." Leon said.

"What does any lost little child crave the most?" Ella said giving her friends her infamous crooked smile of confidence.

With those words Thelma was stunned; she knew what Ella was planning. She knew what Ella intended to do and it frightened her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I spent many an hour at work thinking of how I can write this in a way where the ending isn't obvious and I think I found a way. If there is one thing that sucks its being able to predict how a story ends before it is even written. I hope everyone who has read it and been reading it enjoys the direction in which the story is going, and to my sole reviewer I thank you for taking your time to post a review for my story. I'll dedicate this chapter to you because chances are I would have scrapped the project had you not been there with your reviews saying you enjoyed my story and that I need to update it. With that being said without further adeu enjoy the story.

* * *

After their conversation in the late Father Harriet's office Malachi ventured back to his room to deal with his willing whores for some much needed relief. Azazeal on the other hand went to visit a friend whom he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. Age was beginning to take its toll on the tall and dashingly handsome ruler of the Nephilim. Azazeal felt it in his blood, despite his sacrifice of the lesbian co-ed Thelma Bates earlier in the school year Azazeal's power grew weak since he was called back by the 'higher powers.' That is the true reason as to why Azazeal was called back to Hell. His destiny had been fulfilled. The power that kept him strong for the past five hundred years was no more. Azazeal was still more powerful than any mortal by all means, but he was no longer the all powerful fallen angel.

Azazeal approached the door to the headmaster's office. He did not think he would be back at Medenham especially in his weakened state. The fallen angel knocked softly on the door and a familiar voice instructed him to enter. Azazeal entered the office which had grown different to suite the new master's tastes. Different aromas flowed freely through the room and the dashing angel could feel ancient power radiating in the air. "Hello Jo." Azazeal said in his most seductive of voices. Six months ago Jo Watkins seemed to be carefree and the local motherly figure, she took a particular interest to Cassie when she was pregnant with Malachi. The once motherly figure that was seduced by Azazeal and who played her part in the End of Days barely paid the fallen angel the slightest of attention. "Hello Azazeal fancy seeing you again." Jo said flatly not even bothering to divert her attention from the various spell books sprawled across the grand table. "Yes, I didn't think I would ever see you again. I missed you terribly..." Azazeal began before he was cut short by Jo who slammed a spell book and looked at him directly in the eye. "Do not try to seduce me fallen angel." She said defiantly. "You are nothing but a mere shadow of your former self." Azazeal's soft and seductive demeanor suddenly changed and he appeared behind Jo almost instantly with his hand to her throat. Jo just smiled almost as if she was amused by his antics. "Take your hands off of me." Jo said coldly and calmly. Azazeal's grip tightened. Jo repeated herself, but this time in a menacing tone of voice and she added "Take your hands off of me or you won't live much longer to regret it." Jo's eyes flared and a surge of energy radiated from her body forcing Azazeal to relinquish his grip and he was sent flying into one of the bookcases with such force only splinters remained. Azazeal was dumbfounded. He never remembered Jo as being so strong before. It baffled his mind. Was this the power of Malachi? The fallen angel thought as he rose and brushed the debris from his body. "What are you?" Azazeal demanded of the media teacher turned headmistress. Jo smiled at him. "I am what I have always been." She said simply. Azazeal clearly did not understand. He thought of how easy it would be to crush this defiant woman had he been at the height of his power, but now he was indeed as Jo described 'a mere shadow of his former self." "And what of Ella Dee?" Azazeal growled at Jo as she turned to the door. "I just sent someone to deal with our old friend Ella." Jo said with a menacing grin. "I shall not be a failure like you have been Azazeal. The 'higher powers' favor me. I will not constantly disappoint them like you have."

After the meeting with his father Malachi stormed off to his room where he and a rather willing Alex had wild lustful sex. Malachi could not have been further away from Alex had he tried. He kept replaying the conversation over and over in his head. Was he merely a pawn as well in this scheme or was he the one pulling the strings? Malachi had Medenham, he had the power as well as a great head of hair, he thought. One of the only decent things his father had ever given him. Malachi remembered what occurred when he went against his destiny. He was blinded as penance for the heinous crime he had committed. However, like many things that had worked in his favor in the end. For a brief moment Ella Dee, the last of the anointed ones was his personal play thing. That was well worth some temporary blindness in his opinion as he smirked to himself. "You're not even interested in me anymore." Alex said staring into Malachi's deep eyes. Apparently while Malachi was replaying the conversation he and his father had no more than an hour ago Alex was talking to him about the big battle. Even if Malachi wasn't miles away he had made it perfectly clear he had no interest in world domination. Then a thought occurred to him. If he were the one pulling the strings wouldn't he have caused his own blindness? Who ever outlined his destiny made damn sure he did not stray from that path. Therefore he thought hopefully that once this whole battle thing has ended he could finally break free from the chains of his destiny. One of Malachi's incubi interrupted his thoughts by telling Malachi he had a visitor. "Who the bloody hell is at my door?" A frustrated Malachi thought has he got off of Alex and began to dress. Alex flashed him displeasing looks that Malachi took no heed to. "Come in." Malachi ordered.

Nothing could have prepared Malachi for what happened next. A blonde woman walked through his door, her golden hair bouncing around her shoulders. Malachi often saw this face in his dreams; well it was more of a shadow than an actual face. Malachi's jaw dropped as the woman closed the door behind her. Alex was equally in shock. She wanted to stay to greet her old friend, but Malachi waved her off signaling he wanted her to leave them alone.

"Mo...mo...mother?" Malachi managed to say in disbelief. Sure enough it was indeed his mother. Cassie Hughes was brought back from the abyss. Malachi remembered that his father told him the 'higher powers' favored him and soon he would see, was this what Azazeal had meant? Did the higher powers bring back Malachi's mother from the darkness of the abyss? "I see you are confused my son." Cassie said sitting down on Malachi's bed smiling warmly at her son. For the first time in his life Malachi realized that now he was complete. He realized what he was missing; he missed his mother.

"Malachi my time with you is not long. I worry about you my dear child. Ella nearly killed you once before I fear that she may try again and soon." Cassie said staring into the eyes of her son. "I thought you were with her?" Malachi said confused. Cassie shook her head. "I do not know whose side I belong to nor why I have returned, but I do know that I love you and had it not been for me you would have died on that altar. Perhaps that is why I was granted this brief moment in time with you." Malachi had a wide grin on his face as he knelt before his mother taking her hands into his. "Fear not mother! Ella is powerless now. When she fled the rising of hell into Medenham she left her most precious tool here in this very hall. She left the blade of Orokiah behind." Cassie flashed her son a look of total relief. "Where is the blade now Malachi?" Cassie whispered leaning closer to her son.

Meanwhile at the church Ella and Leon were preparing the battlefield for the battle of their lives that would come in the next few hours. Midday had come and gone, it was merely two hours away from dusk. The human race was two hours away from either salvation or eternal damnation. Ella lit all the candles and prepared the altar.

"Why are you preparing the altar? It's not like we have the blade of Orokiah." Leon muttered completely lost in Ella's plan.

"It never hurts to say a prayer for forgiveness as you lay dying." Ella replied. This needless to say offered no comfort to Leon, if anything it just made his fear and uncertainty more apparent. Ella saw this and walked over to him and placed her delicate hand on his cheek. "Trust me. I do have a plan, but I need you to trust and believe in me." Ella said softly trying to comfort him. Leon nodded and told Ella that he loved her and would follow her to Hell if necessary, under the circumstances the two of them just smiled and laughed.

As Ella and Leon gazed into each other's eyes the doors to the church flung open and in stepped a gorgeous man in his early twenties, muscular in build with curly black hair. He closed the doors behind him as he approached the altar where Leon and Ella stood staring at him mystified. "Who the hell are you?" Leon demanded standing in front of Ella protecting her. The man smiled and laughed as he approached them. With one wave of his hand he sent Leon flying across the room crashing into the pews. Before she realized what happened the mystery man was standing in front of Ella. "What are you?" Ella demanded in an unwavering tone. The man laughed once more and said in a cold callous voice. "Don't you remember me Ella Dee? Perfect match both body and soul." Ella's eyes opened wide in fear and her mouth went dry. She began to step away from this man as he advanced towards her. "You...you I thought I had rid myself of you." Ella managed to say backing into the altar. "You will never be rid of me Ella Dee." The man said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Painful memories came flooding back to Ella. This man, this abomination was the reason for Malachi's being. He was a devil sent to snare her by Azazeal and due to his interference Ella failed in disposing of Azazeal's whore before she gave birth. She thought she had taken care of him, but there he stood before her and she powerless to stop him. "What's wrong Ella? Lost interest in me like you have with most men in your life?" The man said mockingly as he pressed his lips to hers, tears began to fall down her delicate cheeks this was too much for her. Then it stopped. The man loosened his grip around her and let out a sigh. Ella looked at him and saw an expression of utter agony and pain upon his face as he faded into dust and was whisked away in the wind.

With the man now turned to dust Ella could clearly see her savior. It was a tall man in a suite and tie; it was none other than David Tyrel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like I arrived just in time." David said. "Where is Leon?" Oh shit Leon! Ella had completely forgotten about him. She ran over to the pile of broken pews where Leon laid. He had a few nicks and scrapes, but nothing severe. "I'm alright." Leon mumbled as he rose from the pile of broken pews, Ella rushing over to help him up. "Who was that fucker?" Leon asked. Ella's head dropped. "He was the reason why I was late. That was the devil sent to snare me. I thought I dealt with him, but you know demons peskier than roaches." Ella finished walking back over to David. "I was wondering when you would show up." Ella said. David smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Sorry I took so long, I had to lay low and keep off of Malachi's radar." Leon was obviously lost in all of this so Ella had to fill him in. "Leon this is no ordinary man. I could tell who you were the moment I laid eyes on you, angels have this certain aroma to them." The warrior-witch said flashing David her crooked half-smile. "You've no idea how relieved I was when I saw your return to the school. In order to keep my identity and intentions concealed I had to leave and play along with Jez's plans." David said feeling somewhat ashamed of himself for allowing Jez to torture Ella knowing he could not do a thing without revealing his identity. Ella saw this and she placed her hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. "It's all right. We each had our roles to play and it all led us to this moment."

"We're fucked!" A female voice bellowed from outside the church. Cassie stormed into the church obviously angry. "Malachi gave the Blade of Orokiah to Jo for it to be destroyed in some sort of ancient top secret ritual or something of the sort." She said walking up to them. David and Leon exchanged confused looks while Ella merely smiled that crooked smile. "We are not 'fucked' Thelma." Ella said. "This is just a minor set back." "Set back? This more than a bloody set back!" Cassie bellowed. "Why did you just call her Thelma?" Leon interjected very confused. Leon had never been more confused in his entire life to the degree that he was confused in the past twenty four hours. "Because it is Thelma." Ella said simply. Cassie then revealed the stone of Belial from under her jacket. "The stone can change a person's form?" Leon said in awe. "The stone of Belial can do a great many things." Ella said with a grin. "While wearing the stone Thelma took the outward appearance of Cassie and she was seen as Cassie not only by Malachi's succubae and incubi, but the stone is powerful enough to fool even Malachi himself." Ella said triumphantly as she retrieved the stone back from Thelma who, upon removing the stone reverted back to her normal ghost self. "You said you had a plan?" Leon said attempting to get back on track. "Ah yes." Ella said as she turned to David. "I believe you have something for me Tyriel?" She held out her hand. Tyriel smiled. "You certainly do cut to the chase Ms. Dee." He pulled a small golden blade from inside his blazer. "We saw what happened when you tried to pierce Malachi with the Blade of Orokiah the first time." "Yes it shattered." Ella said miserably remembering what she did in order to repair the blade just to have her second attempt end in failure. "Instead of having you slay the entire school the forces of light have taken pity on you Ella Dee. They gave me this to give to you." Tyriel said handing Ella the golden dagger. "This the Blade of Dawn, forged by the angels themselves, the true weapon of light against the darkness. You should have no problems piercing Malachi with that knife for it will not break as long as you stand firm." Ella smiled and slid the golden dagger into her boot to conceal it. Ella then turned to Thelma. "Did you leave the note for Malachi when he awakens?" Thelma nodded with a smile remembering how she drugged Malachi with enough sleeping pills to kill a bear. "I gave him enough to down a bear so to the messiah of fallen angels it should last a good hour, maybe two." Ella smiled and then turned to Leon handing him her thunder staff. "Leon when Malachi arrives it is crucial you stay hidden no matter what. While Malachi is indeed powerful the power in that staff should be enough to stun him long enough for me to conduct the ritual. Unleash its power when I say so and do not under any circumstance reveal yourself before hand." Leon nodded and melted off into the shadows with the old wooden staff. Ella now turned to Thelma "You stay hidden with Leon. You played your role in all of this and the rest is up to me." Ella said. "Surely Azazeal will follow Malachi here. I shall deal with him if necessary." Tyriel said placing a hand on Ella's shoulder, much to his surprise she was not shaking at all, she was perfectly calm.

Malachi awoke with a massive headache. At first he questioned whether his mother actually visited him or if it was a dream brought on by too much alcohol. His thoughts of the encounter being a dream were dismissed when he saw the letter sitting on his nightstand addressed to him. He sat up and tore open the envelope. It was a letter from Ella. "Fucking bitch" he thought. "How dare she pervert the memories of my mother to get to me." The letter informed him that she was willing to settle their five hundred year score once and for all. "What a stupid bitch." Malachi thought as he grabbed his guitar case with the fencing swords. "She is powerless against me with out the Blade of Orokiah. I will crush her where she stands." Malachi thought bitterly. He scolded himself for being fooled so easily as he slammed the door to his chambers. He instructed his succubae and incubi guards to remain where they were; he had business to take care of.

As Malachi approached the church where the final battle was about to take place Azazeal was waiting for him before the doors. "It is time my son." Azazeal said to Malachi. Malachi nodded in agreement as he threw open the doors of the church and at the altar saw a familiar red haired woman looking rather bored.

"It's about time you showed your face. I was beginning to think you were too scared." Ella said smiling at an enraged Malachi.

"Well now you have my full undivided attention." Malachi said throwing the guitar case aside. Ella smiled as she walked up to the messiah. "What's wrong Malachi? Still need daddy to hold you hand when you cross the street.?" She said mockingly as flashing a look at Azazeal. "I'm here for insurance purposes as are you Tyriel." Azazeal said looking at David standing in the shadows. Tyriel emerged from his hiding place. "Even after you are weakened your senses are still right on the money Nephilim." He said coolly. Azazeal snickered. "Well then shall we begin?" Ella said cutting right to the chase. "You love getting right to the point of things don't you?" Malachi said coolly. "Yes, all sorts of things." Ella replied with a smirk.

There they stood as the sun set. On one side with her back to the altar stood Ella the last of the anointed ones and on the other stood Malachi; the messiah of the fallen angels. It was in this very church that Ella had failed in killing Malachi six months ago. "Well then I won't make the same mistake twice" she thought. "Remember now Malachi mummy isn't here to save you." Ella said tauntingly. Malachi out of rage took a swipe at Ella which she was able to parry easily, then she returned with an attack of her own that Malachi too parried. There they were the two immortals locked in mortal combat swiping and parrying at each other. "What's the matter Ella? Have you gone soft after all these years?" Malachi said when their swords were locked. "Not at all, I'm just sorting out the rest of my day after I string you up." Ella said as she pushed Malachi away into the candle sticks. "I need to get him to the altar." Ella thought in between blows. Once more they locked swords "I pierced you once Ella Dee. I can promise you this time around it will be a lot more enjoyable for me and much less for you." Malachi said mockingly to Ella hoping to break her concentration. Instead of pushing Malachi away this time Ella gritted her teeth and kneed him in the groin; hard. Malachi bent over in a type of pain no sword could ever inflict. While he was stunned Ella wheeled around him and pointed her sword at his throat. "Check mate." Ella said with a grin as she advanced slowly towards Malachi. "Go ahead run me through." Malachi said as he threw his sword to the side and knelt in front of Ella. "It makes no difference to me. Without the Blade of Orokiah you can't stop me. Even with the Blade of Orokiah you couldn't stop me. This is just all in good fun ." Malachi said as he looked up at Ella with a devilish grin. "Oh but this time is different." Ella said coolly. Without taking her eyes off of Malachi she shouted "Leon now!" as she threw down her sword immediately and drew the Blade of Dawn from her boot. Leon leapt out of the darkness and began to use the old staff's power against Malachi preventing him from moving. Malachi laughed oblivious to Ella's plan. "Come on give me more it tickles!" Malachi said mockingly. Ella smiled at him and without thinking twice she recited the ritual. "I take this blade in thy right hand and cast thou into the darkness both body and soul!" Ella shouted as she drove the Blade of Dawn deep into Malachi's chest, blood flowed freely from the wound. Malachi's face immediately shifted from being smug into agony. He fell backwards trying to grab the altar to balance himself. However, he grabbed the white cloth and sank to the floor knocking over the candles in the process. There he was dying in the same church his mother died. He looked at Ella with deep sorrow in his eyes. "How?" He managed to say. "Higher powers favor me as well. Did you really think you were the only special one?" She said as she flashed her crooked smile at the dying messiah as she turned her back and began to walk slowly and confidently towards Azazeal. Ella's crooked smile of confidence was the last thing Malachi saw as he passed on into the darkness both in body and soul.

Ella wiped off the Blade of Dawn as she advanced towards Azazeal who stood there watching his son die in the same manner the only woman he claimed to have loved died. "Well then, now it's your turn." Ella said facing Azazeal. For the first time in five hundred years Ella saw Azazeal weep. She almost felt bad for him. He had seen her kill various women over the years: lovers, hookers, wives, all pregnant and not yet, this was too much for the fallen angel. "Go ahead Ella. You've won. I've nothing left. You have taken everything from me; I've no will left to fight." Ella did feel empathy for the poor wretch of a man who stood before her, what happened to her great nemesis that she so desperately looked forward to slaying since their very first encounter? Azazeal was indeed merely a shadow of his former self in all aspects of the phrase. Azazeal stood there open armed exposing his chest to Ella. She advanced towards him blade in hand. "You know that I must do this Azazeal. This will free us from the chains of our destiny that have held us bound for the past five hundred years. We can finally rest after this just as Malachi is!" Ella said tears begining to fall freely down her cheeks once more. "I know." Azazeal said. "But Ella there is one more demon left that will snare you. They have been working in the shadows around us since our destinies began. They will come for you shortly." Ella embraced Azazeal dropping the Blade of Dawn to the floor both of them wept freely in each other's arms. No one understood them better than each other. They were both slaves to their destiny and they understood it and held no contempt towards one another despite what happened over the years. "Goodbye Ella Dee." Azazeal said as he released her. Then he sank to his knees and began to bleed all over the chapel's floor. Ella looked down at the dying angel horrified for she was not the one to pierce him. Azazeal sank to the ground and faded into the darkness as Malachi had and in the ground at her feet was the Blade of Orokiah soaked in Azazeal's blood. A shadow encased the dagger as Ella looked to the figure standing in the doorway to the chapel. It was a woman, it was Jo. Jo had killed Azazeal and sent him to the abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** For those that have been reading you might notice that this installation actually has a chapter name! This is mainly because I could only think of corny names for the other chapters and as you read Part 1 and 2 you'll understand why they are named the way they are; it is significant to the content that follows.

One more thing you might go to the end and think "Its over!! But wait! It is still under incomplete status?? What does this author have in store for us??" Well the answer to that question is simply it has one more installment to it to wrap the story up nicely in a little red bow "But the story is wrapped up nicely!" No its not! Trust me I know, there is one last piece missing to this puzzle and I hope you all will enjoy it. Well enough rambling get on with the story! Hope everyone likes it..

* * *

Episode 6  
Part I  
Dawn

Revelations of truth have accompanied the fall of Malachi and Azazeal. Ella stands in the face of her destiny; will she have the power and courage to fight one last battle? The world stands in the twilight of the apocalypse as both sides eagerly looked onward to see who will emerge the victor. By day break one of them will be cast into the darkness and the world will either be bathed in light eternal or sink to eternal damnation.

Jo stood in the doorway of the church bathed in the blood red light of the setting sun smiling smugly. "Well now since that weakling is out of the way I can finish the task that gave him so much trouble." Jo said advancing towards Ella. Leon attempted to zap Jo with the thunder staff, but it had no effect on her. "Silly boy off with you!" Jo said to Leon and with one flick of her wrist she sent him flying back into the pews, the same move that sent Azazeal back into the bookcase earlier that day. "Now Ella it is your turn to die. I thank you for getting rid of Malachi he was beginning to try my patience." Jo said as she approached the now cowering witch girl. With one wave of Jo's hand Ella rose into the air and with a twitch of Jo's eye Ella's arms spread from her body, as try as she could Ella could not resist Jo's power. Tyriel stepped in between the two women. "Who are you? You are not Azazeal's creation nor are you a demon or nephilim." Jo continued to smile. "Oh Tyriel what a fool you are. I saw through your pathetic disguise the moment you arrived. Azazeal and Malachi were weak, they were unable to see through your trickery, but I on the other hand was able to see you for what you really were angel." Tyriel advanced a step towards her. "Oh don't be foolish. You know you are unable to interfere with the actions of man. Step back angel, this is not your battle." Jo said shifting her gaze back to the floating Ella. "Now to finish you my dear.This is indeed where your destiny ends Ella Dee." Using her mind Jo summoned the Blades of Dawn and Orokiah and with them she slit both of Ella's wrists. "You can thank Leon for that bit, even I did not know how to kill an anointed one before Malachi took him, I guess he was good for something." Jo said menacingly. "Wh...why?" Ella said as she felt her power leaving her and emptying out onto the floor. "Why? I bring suffering into this world and you prevent it. I am the bane of all mortals. I am Sin." Jo said. "Sin!?" Ella said in disbelief. "I thought you were a mere children's tale." Jo laughed. "Come on Ella dear in your line of work you should know by now that there are no children's tales." "Pride, greed, anger, gluttony, lust, sloth, and envy, these are the evils that reside within all mortals and their sins grant me unlimited power. You have fulfilled your role Ella and now it is time to end your life."

"No I won't let it end like this!" Ella thought, fighting furiously to stay focused and calm minded. "There has to be a weakness to this impervious bitch." She thought, but then again Sin was truly immortal as long as there were mortals her power would grow. "What have you done with the people at the school?" Ella said bitterly trying not to show her pain to her opponent. "I disposed of them. With Malachi gone they weren't needed." She said smugly. Ella was horrified, she had done her share of bad deeds in the past, but she never needlessly sacrificed people. Even if it did not always seem it sacrifice was Ella's last resort. "Now while you bleed out I'll deal with your friend over there." Jo said turning towards an unconscious Leon. "No get away from him!" Ella screamed. "Tyriel do something!" The tall angel lowered his head in grief for he knew that he was bound by the ancient laws to never directly interfere with the course of actions on earth even if it was against a fellow immortal. Ella tried to break free from the invisible chains that held her in place, but it was to no avail, she could feel her life ebbing away as the puddle below her kept growing. "I need to do something, I need to do something." Ella told herself as she gradually slipped into the darkness. Ella was unconscious for only a few minutes before she was awakened by a deafening scream. Ella awoke in the pool of warm blood wondering what had happened. She struggled to open her eyes seeing as she was quite groggy and light headed from losing so much blood. She saw Jo howling in pain bent over an unconscious Leon. Ella noticed something was strange, from his body Leon was letting off a soft warm light. The light gave Ella a new strength, she felt his presence and it made her strong again. Focusing all of her power Ella raised herself to her knees and summoned the Blades of Dawn and Orokiah from their resting places on the church floor and sent them flying into Jo's body with such force they went right through her as if she were made of tissue paper. "I got you bitch." Ella said as she sank back into the warm gooey depths of her own blood.

Episode 6  
Part II  
The Chains Fall Free

From that point on no one but the angels, God and the Devil themselves know what occurred in the church. From the point where Ella sank back into oblivion she was dreaming a dream that she never could realize: a lovely countryside house, a caring husband who happened to be a successful football player and two children one boy one girl. It would be half past seven when the cuckoo clock in the den would go off and her dashing and dirty husband would stumble in with the children from the football pitch, she would have dinner all prepared and it would taste heavenly for a woman who learned to cook from watching cooking shows on the tele. As they ate, her husband would flash her loving looks and boyish grins. How she craved that dream, but Ella realized that is what it was; a dream.

"Ella...Ella...Ella!" A man's voice called out to her hoping to bring her back to him. "Please Ella wake up." He said his voice shaking. Ella's eyes trembled as she opened them. The sun was just rising over Medenham Hall and the grass was fresh with morning dew. "Leon? Where are we?" Ella asked confused as she sat up. "We're outside the school." Leon said. "What happened back there in the church?" Ella asked. "I can answer that." Tyriel said as he emerged from the trees. "You defeated Sin and emerged the victor in the End of Days." "How?" Ella asked confused. "Isn't sin eternal?" "Yes it is. It would be more appropriate to say that you stopped her for the time being, she is weak and went crawling back to her master no doubt." He finished. "But what happened? I should have died." Ella said. "Ah yes that. Sin tried to slay Leon forgetting his eternal loyalty to you. You Ella, are bathed in sin, Leon on the other hand has demonstrated throughout your relationship that he has all the qualities to nullify that sin: chastity, abstinence, kindness, generosity, diligence, patience, humility, justice and most importantly; love.

When Jo tried to slay him in the chapel this hidden power within Leon erupted and shielded him from her power as well as weakened her. His love for you is what spared your life." Tyriel concluded placing his hand approvingly on Leon's shoulder. Leon turned all shades of red as he looked away from Ella embarrassed; she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for believing in me." Ella whispered tenderly into his ear. Leon returned her sentiment with a kiss. "What of Thelma?" Ella asked remembering she never got the chance to say goodbye to her ghost friend. "I'm over here!" Thelma said standing in the horizon bathed in the morning light as the sun rose over the hill. "Now that the prick Malachi and his father are out of the picture the tears between the two worlds are going to be patched up, meaning this is our last time together." Thelma said her heart breaking. Ella knew that Thelma loved being and that she did not want to disappear, hell even Ella nor Leon wanted Thelma to disappear. She was Ella's best friend, every time Ella needed her she was there to help or meddle. Ella would miss Thelma deeply. The two girls began to cry as they embraced for the last time. "Thank you Thelma." Ella said. "You've helped me a lot and I never could have done any of this with out you." "I know. Even if you were a royal bitch at times." Thelma said smiling as tears flowed freely down her undead skin. "Thelma." Tyriel said in a soft tone. "I know, I know!" Thelma said wiping tears from her eyes while making an attempt to laugh to hide her sadness. "Leon it was a true pleasure even if for most of your life you were a prick. Just so you know, you better treat Ella right or I'll find a way to come back and haunt your ass off." Thelma said joking menacingly at Leon. "I'll do my best." Leon said with a smile. "Oh, one more thing before we go. Ella you are no longer bound by fate. You have played your role well my dear. The higher powers do feel pity for you Ella Dee. So as of sunrise today you were the last anointed one." No words could express how Ella felt. She was finally a normal seventeen year old girl, everything she ever wanted she could finally have!

Finally after five hundred years Ella could be in control of her own fate; her own destiny. Ella ran over and leapt into Tyriel's arms giving him a hug as if she had just been reunited with a long lost relative. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear as she gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Tyriel blushed. He and Thelma bid their last goodbyes and waved off their friends as they disappeared into the golden light of the sunrise. "She can finally be with the one she loves." Ella said gazing in awe at the sunrise, Ella had seen many sunrises, but this one was different, it was special. "And I can be with the one I love." Leon said embracing her from behind as the two of them gazed into the light of the new day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Ok this is it the grand finale! The chapter to end all chapters!

* * *

Episode 7

A New Beginning

Epilogue

The local papers described what happened at Medenham Hall as a tragedy, the school burned to ashes taking all the students with them. The papers reported that the only survivors were Leon Taylor, Ella Dee and David Tyrel. David was reported as not being at the school, but he was no where to be found. After the tragedy at Medenham Ella and Leon ran off deep into the country on holiday just as Leon suggested after they had helped Ella escape from the asylum. A month after the great tragedy a monument was erected naming all of those who had perished in the fire that consumed the school. Neither Leon nor Ella has been back to Medenham since. However, during their last week of holiday in the countryside Leon woke up one morning to find Ella gone as well as all of her possessions. At first Leon wondered if the forces of light called upon her once more to fight the good fight, after all Ella would never have told Leon if they had. Leon had a gut feeling that he knew where she went.

The afternoon sun shone brightly on the golden monument that signified the sorrow of the townspeople for the students whose lives were cut short by a terrible grease fire (well that is how the post explained the End of Days, its rather funny to think that a mystical event five hundred years in the making can be summed up by mortals in two words.) A woman wearing a plain white summer dress with beautiful red hair pulled back with chopsticks approached the monument with an exquisite bouquet. All that remained of the school and its students was this golden tablet on display for the whole town to see. At midday the sun's reflection off the gold tablet-monument could be seen from the town. Ella let out a soft sigh as she placed the bouquet down against the monument. "So many lives lost needlessly." She thought as she strolled over to a nearby bench. "Thelma, Cassie, Maya, Tom, Roxanne..." and she even felt pity for Malachi. All of them were caught up in Ella's destiny, like flies trapped in the web of the preying black widow. Each had their role to play as did Ella. At this point Ella cursed Heaven for bestowing upon her such a wicked fate, there were times where Ella thought she would never find solace no matter where she ventured, but then Leon was always there with his soft demeanor and she thought otherwise. Ella tilted her head back and began to drift away for a moment until she felt that someone was looking at her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy with shaggy golden hair staring at her. "Hullo." He said with a grin, Ella smiled. "Bet you thought I wouldn't figure out where you went off to eh?" Leon said as he sat down next to Ella and wrapped his arm around her. "Quite the contrary actually. I had hoped you would figure out where I went." Ella said as she rested her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. "You were thinking about Thelma weren't you?" Leon said. "Among other things." Ella replied. "I miss her too, but we have our memories and that is what is important. She'll remain with us as long as we remember her. Besides we'll see each other again one day (hopefully not soon.") Leon added hastily. Ella smiled. "This is why I like you Leon Taylor; you make all my problems disappear!" "What you only 'like' me?" Leon said faking disbelief. "And that is why I love you Leon Taylor." Ella laughed.

"Any word from David ?" Leon finally asked. "Nope, not from David, Raphael or any other angels. The only angel I see now is you." Ella said looking at Leon. "Well then Ms. Dee perhaps you need your eyes checked for I am no angel." Leon said as he playfully grabbed Ella around the waste and dragged her off the bench onto the grass. They both laughed. Leon cherished moments like these when Ella was truly happy. The sound of her laughter was the music of angels to him. "Ah yes Mr. Taylor you truly are a devil!" Ella said staring into Leon's eyes. "You really have changed Ella, for the better. Now don't get me wrong I loved you before, but I love you even more now that you are happy." Leon said tenderly resting his head on her shoulder. Ella noticed the changes in herself as well, she was smiling and laughing much more often, even her wardrobe has changed. Ella no longer worse dark and dismal colors, she wore vibrant shades of pink, blue, white and of course red. As odd as these colors may sound on Ella she looks quite stunning in each and every one of them. "I like the new me too." Ella said as she stared into the blue cloudless sky, wishing that time would stop so she could lay there with Leon forever. "Well then times a wasting when you're mortal." Ella said pushing Leon off to the side. She got up and began to run through the fields leading to town and Leon soon gave chase, the both of them laughing and smiling putting the events at Medenham behind them and looking towards the future and the prospect of seeing all their friends once more.

None of them were bound by the chains of destiny; they controlled their own way in life now. However, as long as humans continue to draw breath Sin will always be there lurking in the shadows steadily growing in power. Do not despair over this for just as Ella had thwarted her once should the need arise once more a new champion will emerge and continue the fight bound by the chains of destiny for we are never truly free from our fate, sometimes the chains just give leeway in one direction or another.

"So then how will you introduce yourself now? You can't say 'I'm Ella Dee last of the anointed ones' anymore."

"Hmmm I will say: 'I am Ella Dee a normal seventeen year old girl and I am in love with Leon Taylor."

The End

* * *

Author's Note: And thats it, theres no more zip, zilch, nada, zero. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it (even though only one person wrote reviews for it! "shakes fists angrily at all of those who read this piece but never commented on it." Remember folks a writer loves reviews whether they be bad or good (hopefully good) but back to the point this is how I would have liked Hex to have ended (shoot if any of you Hex writers read this stuff I just handed you season three on a golden flatter) but yeah thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! (I hope I didn't stretch Ella's personality too much out of perspective. But if I did oh well, how would you feel if you were granted a normal life after 500 years?? Even the most meloncholy person would be happy! 


End file.
